Midnight Awakening
by idioticlamb1901
Summary: It's a work in progress obviously, but still good I would say. It starts back in New Moon when Edward left Bella...but what if he never came back? Find out what happens to Bella 8 years after the Cullen's leave Forks. For good.
1. A Dedication

I dedicate this story foremost to Stephenie Meyers, to whom without her creative genius, this would never be possible.

Thank you.

And secondly, to my lovely sister. For inspiration and guidance when I needed it most.

You'll always be precious to me Angela.

~Krista Zelaya


	2. Prologue

_Through pain and suffering, no matter the strength of ones despair, time moves forward, and you find that old wounds do heal. Our mind wreaks havoc on our conscientious, invoking envy. Fear. Guilt. And hatred. For we as humans are not born with such complex emotions. We are pure as we exit our mothers' wombs. It is through the power of mind, and our ability to make choices that brings forth these emotions of destruction._

_But if you had a second chance at life._

_A chance at correcting past afflictions._

_Would you yield that gift and use it for the benefit of others?_

_That choice is what I protect, from those who seek to abuse it, and do harm unto those without knowledge of the creatures that lurk among the living. _

_Vampires. _


	3. The Hunt

**1.**

**1:34 AM **

"You gonna drink the rest of that?"

I looked down at the coffee that rested beside me. I arched one brow as I raised my head.

"Yeah," I took a slow sip, "Why?" I could feel the corners of my lips pull up into an impish grin when he grunted.

"Never mind…I swear sometimes you could be such a bitch."

My grin widened into a full fledged smile.

"I know…but that's why you love me!" He grunted again and shifted in his seat as he laid his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes slowly. I stared at him for a while longer before shifting my eyes to the window. It was a quiet night. Well… it was quiet outside, I thought to myself as I looked back towards Grays sleeping form as he snored away loudly. I smiled again as I settled back in my seat and open my window just a crack.

--------

The cool crisp air that blew through my window stung my eyes, bringing the brief burn of tears. I let out a long yawn and stretched my arms up toward the ceiling like a cat. I'd been stuck out in the snow for three hours in this stupid delivery van. No blasted heat what-so-ever! No movement at all. No monstrous serial killers strutting about. Nope, stupid psycho was probably in her warm bed waiting. I sighed inwardly and took a sip of my lukewarm coffee that sat next to me. I looked over at my partner that was dozing off and I pushed out an exasperated sigh and rolled my eyes as I slapped his arm. He gave a grunt and I settled back in my seat with a wide grin on my face.

**2:34 AM**

Another hour passed and I was about to call this whole operation off, when the rustle of leaves towards my left stopped my hand.

"Gray…Gray!"

I shoved at my partner and waited for him to pry his eyes open impatiently.

"Huh? Wh-what it is?"

"Get ready! And radio Alanna and Jacob to get in position"

It was probably nothing really; it could've just been the wind…. Funny, I didn't feel a breeze.

Slowly I pulled on the door handle and slid silently out of the van. I took in my surroundings…

The air was moist, mostly cold, thanks to the snow that blanketed the ground. It smelled faintly of urine and stale tobacco and pine. I heard the light taps of my men's footsteps as they separated across the four-way.

The darkness of night was a comfort. A black velvet cover that helped concealed my shape as I walked across the snow covered street to the wrought iron fence that gated the parks entrance. I studied the lock as Gray came up behind me.

"Should be easy enough for you…" his low gruff voice floated to me through the silence.

"I know!" I snapped, "I'm just checking" I said impatiently. He damned well knew better than to interrupt me while I'm working, I let out a heavy breath as I pulled out my pick. Thirty-three seconds later I had the gate open and I was walking through them silently with a smug smile set on my face as I looked around carefully.

My eyes adjusted easily to the darkness, taking in every detail as they darted around the area, looking between every crack, behind every tree and leaf. Nothing! Damn! Three years! Three bloody years we've been looking for her and every time I get close…she disappears! Disappointment rocketed through me. I looked around aimlessly as I stepped into a clearing surrounded by a ring of trees. I order Gray to stay back as I took a tentative step through the mass of trees and into the meadow.

My ears perked up at the sound of crunching snow. My head snapped up and to the right in a flash. Only Gray, I told myself as I saw him raise his gun and start to pace around the outside of the meadow. I let out the breath I hadn't realize I was holding as my eyes roamed. Minutes ticked away slowly, and still nothing! I held my ground though, tightening the grip on my Beretta, just a careful knee jerk. Another icy breeze caused my hair to ruffle around my eyes. But with the breeze came a scent….oh, such a familiar scent. A scent that I'd recognize anywhere! Rosemary and sweet. Chanel perfume.

Victoria…

A small smile played along my lips. A laugh bubbled low in my throat and came out muffled as I tried to hold it down. I looked down watching the snowflakes shift as I stepped closer to the center of the meadow. The smile on my lips turned into a grin as adrenaline pumped through my veins, I kept my eyes cast down as another unnatural gust of wind blew past me.

"Victoria…?" I said in a singsong voice as I watched her footsteps disappear in the snow as she circled me.

"I know your there…Why don't you come out and play?…Or are you afraid of a pathetic…little…human?" it came out lower than a whisper, but my underlying anger thickened it, making the words darker. More menacing.

The only answer I got was a ghostly chuckle that echoed off the trees.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she tsked, "You underestimate my patience"

"If you think I'm going to beg and grovel, your sadly mistaken _Mrs. King." _I smiled inwardly when her maiden name tumbled off of my lips, and that smile spread my lips at the sound of her growl.

"Ah…so I hit a sore spot, how…_comforting" _ I drew out the word for a dramatic effect. I spun and dropped to the ground when I heard the whistle of air from her attack. I let out huff of breath as I looked up at her. The redness of her hair glowed in the moon light and the paleness of her skin glistened. I could feel the fury radiating off of her in waves, practically burning my skin. And then I saw the shock in her eyes as she realized I was no longer in front of her, I spun quickly, lashing out with my leg and kicked her legs form under her letting her drop to the ground with a thud. I crouched over her, straddling her at the waist and looked down my nose at her. The scowl set on her lips darkened, her lips parted in an attempt to speak but I cut her off with a finger to her cold lips. Her eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed.

"How…?"

"Ah, ah, ah, this is no time for questions Victoria." I scolded lightly as I rested my gun against her chest.

"And why not Bella? What do you think one of your little guns are going to do to me?"

I raised an eyebrow slightly and aimed it at her bicep and pulled the trigger. She laughed but…three, two, one, ah yes, there it is. The scream she let loose pierced the nights silence like a knife.

"You were saying?" I questioned.

She didn't answer, the pain that consumed her was too great, and the words were caught in her throat as the fire pulsed through her veins…right about now. Her small whimper of pain was a small comfort and I let out a shaky laugh as I placed my palm over the wound. Her dry sobs ceased and the look of murder in her eyes could've withered steel. I let out a booming laugh as she tried to reach for me, I released my palm from her wound, and the cry pain she let loose was deafening.

"Sulfur and blood of werewolf darling…The combination of the two makes it easier to mix with the venom that runs through your veins, causing extreme pain I imagine, but from the looks of it, I'd say our little concoction works, wouldn't you say so, Gray?"

"Perfectly Bella." I let out a satisfied laugh and turned my attention back to the vampire beneath me. She sneered at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are you going to kill me Bella?" at my arched brow she laughed, "When are you humans going to learn that your food and nothing else?" I turned to Gray when he started laughing.

"What makes you think she's human?" my lips spread into a grin at his statement.

Just then I felt Victoria shift, I turned, but I wasn't fast enough, the blow that skidded across my cheek was strong enough to send me flying across the clearing and into the trunk of a tree. The force of the blow didn't phase me, nor did the force of impact, what annoyed me _most _was that I wasn't paying enough attention to _stop_ the blow from actually hitting me. I worried a hand down the side of my face, and pushed out a frustrated breath as I pushed to my feet.

"That's really annoying, you know" I muttered as I searched the meadow for Victoria. She couldn't have gotten too far; the werewolf blood would be mingling with her venom by now and reversing the transformation. All I had to do was listen for her steps that would be slowing slightly and her breathing that would start to hitch at the pain radiating from her wound. It would only take a matter of seconds to track her down…. I settled on the ground and tuned my ears into every sound of the park. The hooves of a horse pacing back and forth at least a half a mile away, the soft music of the crickets that surrounded me, and the bubbling of a stream somewhere in the center of the park. Then the almost silent hitching of breath somewhere east made my lips curve. Seconds past slowly, and realization that Gray…. A scream of pain cut through the silent night startling me…Gray, she has Gray! Panic pulsed through like a wild fire. Spreading quickly.

"Jacob! Alanna!" I screamed as I stumbled to my feet. Two large wolves dashed through the trees, one snow white with a thick red strip of fur down the back from her neck to the tip of her tail, and the other reddish brown almost russet.

"Gray… she has Gray." I whispered in a pained voice, Alanna's ears perked up and she dashed through the trees in a mad rush, growling as she went. Jacob rushed to my side and I jumped on and said "east!" We were off in less then a second. The fear that had built inside me turned icy as it melted into pure anger. I could hear Alanna's footsteps behind us and I turned to look at her, her muzzle was turned up into a fierce scowl. I turned back and kept my eyes forward, searching the area for any sign of Gray. The wind stung my eyes and my hair whipped against my face, but I didn't feel it, nor did I feel the tears that ran down cheeks. The fury that boiled in me numbed every other feeling.

Then I saw her…bent over him her arms wrapped around his waist and the nape of his neck, sucking greedily at his jugular. A growl ripped through my chest as I jumped off of Jacob and landed on the ground with a thud. I took out my Beretta and aimed at her arms. The bullets hit home and she screamed a screamed that couldn't be deemed natural. Before Gray could hit the ground Alanna was there in human form, catching him and laying him on the ground soundlessly. I turned towards Victoria who was cowering away from Jacob who was still in wolf form growls ripping from him. I raised my gun and shot the whimpering vampire in the leg. Her scream brought me great pleasure, just not enough…she deserved so much more pain.

"Alanna, the venom's already spreading through Gray, you know what you've gotta do, now get to it!" I snapped, not even looking at him. My eyes settled on Victoria.

"For that alone, I should kill you," I whispered looking pointedly at Gray, "but you and me" -I pointed from her to me with the gun- "we have history, and for all the shit you put me through…your gonna die a very long very painful death…with me laughing the whole time."

"You pathetic little--"

"Little what?" I hissed as I arched a brow "Human? How wrong you are" I let out a humorless laugh.

I stalked towards her slowly and crouched over her. She did the last thing I'd ever expect…she spat at me. My eyes widened in shock before I wiped at the mess on my cheek. I stood stiffly, my movements betraying my barely controlled anger.

"You stupid little BITCH!" I croaked," You're so like James the similarities are frightening! Just like him you're an idiot to the end."

Her mouth opened to reply right before I shot her in the heart. She writhed in pain and her screams were muffled as her body burst into flames. I let out a crazed laugh as the flames burned. I turned slowly and eyed Gray carefully, his face was contorted into one of pain but the color was returning to his face. That was always a good sign.

"Painful, isn't it?" He offered me a weak smile and let out a long sigh as he rose to his feet.

"Alright people, let's head out!"


	4. Clearer Skies

**2.**

Alanna's high soprano voice cut through the thick silence in the darkened cabin of our delivery van. A quiet humming that formed a soft lullaby meant to ease the tension that was rolling off of me in waves. Although Victoria was gone indefinitely, I hadn't gotten the complete satisfaction I craved by simply killing her. I'd wanted to take my time with her, prolong her pain, and intensify it, so she could experience the same amount of agony I'd endured years before. But the fear of seeing Grays' motionless form wrapped in the cold arms of _Victoria_ had made all my former plans vanish. Black and red spots had clouded my vision and the fury that had burned deep inside me erupted, growing so potent in its rage, all my reason and patience disappeared completely. Vivid images of Victoria lying on the ground flashed before my eyes, her screams echoed in my ears. Images of her dropping Gray onto the floor as my bullets entered her arms, her screams of agony as my final shot cut through her unmoving heart. Then…Gray limping away from the clearing with both arms wrapped around Jacob and Alanna, his face as he was ushered into the van. I sighed inwardly. Gray. On our silent ride back to Forks, he'd fallen asleep, filling the van with his labored breaths and quiet snores. His usually caramel skin color had become pale, and was slick with sweat and hot to the touch as his body and heritage fought viscously against Victoria's venom. His mouth had turned to a grimace of pain in that short time, much as I do every time I think about the pain he must be experiencing because of my lack of focus. The background noises of the van soon became more distant as I retreated deeper into my own thoughts, I was barely aware that I'd jerk the van to a stop at the red light. At the hot touch of gentle fingertips coasting the length of my jaw, my eyes shifted and landed on a pair of liquid silver. My breath caught somewhere in my throat while relief swept through me, diminishing any lingering doubts in my mind. I pushed out a breath as I turned my head to face him straight on.

"Gray,"

It was a whisper, my voice thick with the emotions that consumed me. I sounded like a freaking chain smoker. I smiled at the thought and leaned into the hand that cupped my cheek. Now everything felt complete…finished. "Its over…it's really frickin' over."

His plush lips lifted in a wide grin, "Yeah babe, it really is." He said it on a chuckle as his huge hands framed my face, holding me in place, as he swooped his head in and gave me a loud smacking kiss. I laughed against his lips, pressing mine harder to his. After a minute I, reluctantly, forced myself away from his warm lips and looked into his eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before framing his face gently. I smiled up at him and leaned over until my lips were at his ear, "we'll finish this later" I promised before settling back into the hard leather seat and flooring it.

I heard Alanna's musical laugh then, as we headed south toward Forks on the winding highway.

"Bella…" she sang, her voice filled with laughter, "you know what this means right?" her sudden grin was evil, and as comprehension dawned on me I groaned and glared at her through the rearview mirror.

"Ah…don't do this to me Alanna!" I had completely forgotten I'd promised to go shopping with her after I'd gotten rid of Victoria.

"SHOPPING!" she squealed loudly, "Your gonna love the wedding dress I picked out for you Bella! It's simply adorable!!"

I looked over my shoulder and sent a pleading glance to Gray, "Control your sister! Please!"

He laughed and shook his head, "You promised," he said in an animated voice, "after Victoria our wedding was going to happen," his smile grew larger, "That means shopping."

Crap.

………………………………...........

The sun streaming in through window was a rare, but welcome, comfort. My Lincoln Park CD blasted from the corner, helping me drown out Alanna's endless wedding chatter. We'd been here for three _long _ hours, and she'd been talking about the guest list for the past-I glanced at my watch and sighed- twenty-three minutes straight. Gray and Jacob had left after the first half an hour, leaving me to go through this torture by myself. I groaned again, glancing at my watch, yet again, wondering of quick but painful ways of torturing the guys when they came back. I wouldn't _seriously _hurt them. Alanna would probably try and bite my arm for hurting Jacob. But if I didn't do any real damage to them she'd most likely laugh along with me. Maybe burning all their horrid food would teach them a lesson. With a shake of my head I discarded that option immediately. Wrecking their cars? No, those cars were as much mine as theirs. Hmm…what would work with them? Ignoring them, maybe? Yeah that's good, they both-especially Gray-hated when I used the silent treatment against them. Smiling to myself I rose and I walked to the window that faced the front of the house. I sighed wistfully as I saw my bike glistening in the sun next to Alanna's red corvette, practically begging me to take it for a wild ride… A wild escape for a couple of hours maybe? Perfect!

I sauntered over to Alanna and plopped down in front of her to get her attention. Her eyes widened in surprise, but before she could say a word my palm covered her mouth.

"All this talk of weddings, and shopping got me thinking… why don't we go up to Olympia and actually _do _some shopping of our own?" How could she refuse? Shopping is one of her favorite hobbies, besides trying to beat me in _everything!_

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

I shrugged delicately, "As I said, your non-stop talk of weddings got to me a little, and I actually want to see my wedding dress." Right. Me? Go shopping willingly? Fat chance!

"Well… my 'Vette has been sitting in the driveway for a while now…ok…sure, why not?"

My eyes went wide. Are you serious? She _actually _fell for that. I grinned, "500 bucks says I'll get there before you."

She blinked, "On what? That little…little _motorcycle _sitting out there? You've gotta be kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? 500 bucks…you in or out?"

"In… I want my 500 in large bills please"

"Cocky aren't you?"

"No, confident," she smiled slowly, "You gonna change?"

I looked down at my tattered jeans and t-shirt. "of course I am, you?" I smiled at her scowl as I looked her up and down. Her sweats weren't in the least tattered, but they were still below her standards.

"Of course" she growled and slapped my arm so I could get up. I ran a hand through my newly cut hair and pushed to my feet.

"I don't know why you keep cutting your hair, your gonna end up looking like Jacob soon."

My mouth rounded in mock horror, "NO!" She laughed and shook her head before turning away from me.

I trudge upstairs and changed into skin tight jeans and a red camisole. I spiked the back of my hair, straightened the front and pulled on my black stilettos. With a little bit of eyeliner, I was ready for our little race to Olympia.

Already downstairs and pacing Alanna was speaking into her cell phone in hushed tones, I shrugged on my black leather riding jacket and walked outside into the warm sunlight. My black Yamaha sat on the edge of the driveway, blocking Alanna's corvette from leaving. I smiled as I walked to it slowly, Alanna still didn't know that Jacob had tweaked with it a little, making it faster than Alanna's ride ever could be, but why should I ruin the surprise for her. She's too damn competitive for her own good anyways.

A minute later she walked out of Charlie's old house, her mouth set in a scowl. "What now?" I asked exasperated…she's so moody.

"There's new vamps in the area, Jacob caught their scent and followed them, he told me to tell you to `don't go after them yet'"

"A single vamp or a clan?" I asked. Her eyebrows pulled together and she hesitated slightly.

"Clan… about 6. . . Or 7" okay…what was that with all those pauses? I shrugged and straddled my bike before revving its engine.

"Fine, tell Jacob I won't go after them unless they start problems in my area…now, lets go, I cant wait `till I beat you, just…don't let me wait too long." I smiled at her before peeling away from the driveway. I heard her stumble with her keys, heard the roar of her engine, and the squeal of tires as she reversed onto the street.

I laughed and raced onto the highway without looking back. My speed dial was inching past 104 mph as I weaved in and out of the narrow lanes of the interstate. The honking horns of cars that I cut off didn't distract me from listening to how Alanna's 'Vette switched gears in a weak attempt to catch me. I laughed louder, deciding to play with her a little. I pulled over to the left side rail and turned my head over my shoulder, watching for her. When the red glossy paint of her car came into view I turned off my engine and got off my bike. With my eyes still trained on her, I saw her eyes narrow as she drove past me, her foot hesitating over the brakes, letting the red lights flicker briefly before she sped off again. I counted backwards from one hundred before jumping on my bike and revving its engine wildly. I weaved in and out the lanes with ease, catching sight of Alanna quickly. I smiled slowly, slowing down until I was directly behind her, driving on her tail for a while, then backing off and driving around her. Tired of playing, I raced in front of her again and raced towards my exit without a second glance back at the dust I'd left Alanna in.

I entered the parking garage of the Olympia mall with a roar of laughter. I balanced my bike on its side stand and leaned on it glancing at my watch as Alanna pulled into the space next to me. She didn't look at me as she got out of her car, only muttered, "Show off" when she came to stand by me. I laughed and held out my hand expectantly, instead of handing over my cash, she growled softly "You'll get your money later you stupid bloodsucker." slapping my hand away from her.

I laughed louder and wrapped my arm around her waist, "Ah, don't be such a sore loser Alanna, it'll give you wrinkles." I smiled when I heard her sudden intake of breath.

"So…where should we start?" I didn't like it when she was upset so I said the only thing I knew would make her happy.

"Food court, I'm starving" she rubbed her stomach while I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"You know what? I think I'll wait for you in David's Bridal, how about that?"

She smiled and turned to walk away but her shoulders stiffened before she could take her first step. She growled low in her throat and started trembling. Just then a warm breeze blew past us, carrying a sweet scent, almost too sweet, too clean, like bleach. Fuck.

"Vampire"

I stepped to Alanna's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is not the place to change, get out of here and call Jacob and Gray," she hesitated, "Now!"

She nodded stiffly and turned to get in her car, as she sped off I searched for any signs of movement in the shadows. I patted my sides searching for my gun. Nothing. Dammit! I didn't have my gun with me, only a small, dulled pocket knife. I don't need a mess right now, bullets were cleaner, faster, and less of a hassle. I looked around again, searching for my unwanted visitor and was met with a pair of large topaz eyes, widened with shock and disbelief instead.

Shit. "Alice?"


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**3.**

I didn't think. Barely took a breath before that dulled knife was pressed under Alice's chin, drawing the thick, heady scent of blood. Unleashing the thirst I kept at bay for so long in a flash, burning wildly in the back of my throat. Demanding immediate attention. I felt the shift in my body. The quick tensing of muscles. My pupils going black as pitch and narrowing into thin slits. The hair at the nape of my neck rose as I struggled to fight the sweet temptation of blood. I let out a furious growl as I stepped closer to Alice in one swift movement, pressing the blade in deeper, embedding it in her pale neck.

"What do you want?" Each word was curt, showing my frustration, at her, at my lack of self control. For letting the monster from within flare, and rage wildly inside me, uncontrolled and deadly.

She didn't respond as expected though. Instead, she arched one perfect brow and cocked her head to the side as she raised hesitant fingers to trace along my cheek bone. I flinched away from her touch, unwelcome…and yet so familiar. The sudden longing for the touch of something so comforting and familiar felt like a fist around my slow beating heart. She let out a shaky breath I hadn't realized she was holding, and nodded slowly.

"I had expected this…that you would be one of us…eventually…but not so soon…not like-" she shook her head fiercely, "he wont be pleased at all"

My eyes snapped up to hers. The fury simmering just beneath the surface erupted. Burning hot through my hollow veins, clouding my vision. My hand replaced the knife around her throat. Her eyes widen in shock as my hand tightened around her. Breaking her windpipe easily.

"Leave. All of you. You're not welcome here. Next time you step into my territory again, I'll kill you. Especially _him_" I spat the words at her as I tossed her to the ground.

Helpless whimpers emerged from her throat as it repaired it self quickly. She stumbled to her feet as I turned away from her to mount my motorcycle.

"2 days. That's all I'm allowing you guys to pack, and leave Forks. For good." with that I sped away from her without a glance back. I had to hunt. The need to hunt boiled through me, burning away the remnants of sanity that remained inside of me as I allowed the monster within its freedom.

………………………………...........

**Alice's Point of View**

Shock mixed with pain and frustration as I watched Bella speed away on her sleek black motorcycle. Is this what we turned her into when we left all those long years ago? Or was that the after affects of our hasty exit? Had the pain been numbed away completely and soon been consumed by only hatred? I would have hated us for it as well, but her true animosity had only shown at the mention of Edward, hadn't it? Were her threats sincere? Would she truly destroy us if we don't leave in the allotted time? Thoughts clashed together, cluttering her focus until she was oblivious to everything surrounding her. I had to go after her. Explain the threat headed this way. That came looking for her! I have to explain to her that we're here to help her! Not hurt her further! She shook her head in an attempt to clear it of that last vivid premonition that prompted this journey. But the thoughts wouldn't simply go away, they continued to whisper about the threat of danger that headed this way even as she moved to follow Bella. She started as a heated hand landed heavily on her shoulder, rousing her from her minds chatter.

"Leave her be. There's no talking to her when she's pissed." warm breath caressed her ear as the rough voice chided her. She sent a sideways glare over her shoulder as she shook off the hand that held her in place. A growl left her throat as she turned on her heels to see the face that accompanied the voice and stopped to stare in awe. The color of his skin was amazing, like the purest caramel with silver hair streaked with black that fell to his wide shoulders. Muscles bulged from under his white t-shirt leading down to trim faded jeans that sat on a lean waistline. But what caught her most was the liquid silver of his eyes…rimmed by a thin red ring. Still under all his male beauty, was the faint stink of werewolf. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell grew more potent as another dark-skin man stepped out from the darkness of the shadows. But this werewolf she knew.

"Jacob Black? Why am I not surprised to find you where Bella happens to be?" she arched a brow at his sudden scowl.

"Because I was the only one left to deal with what you guys did to Bella when you guys left her for dead!"

I could feel myself flinch away from his words.

That hurt. We hadn't realized that Victoria would take advantage of our absence and come after Bella still. And even as I told Edward of the dangers to come, he told me we'd intervened enough. We were supposed to be forgotten. We were told to forget. But how could you forget someone who claim so much of your heart so easily? And for remaining so ignorant, that someone was hurt.

"We were left with no other choice but to leave, _dog_! You were supposed to keep her safe! And you didn't! so the fault doesn't fall to me." I snarled.

Jacob started to tremble with his fury. His dark brown eyes flashed with heat and he took a threatening step forward, closing the space between further.

"That's right Jacob loose your control in the middle of a parking garage. Come On! Come get the big bad vampire. I dare you." I hissed. But his friend put a hand on his shoulder to help Jacob rein in on his temper. Then he turned his attention to me. Siler against Topaz.

"Provoke him again. And I won't hold him back next time. I doubt Bella will care." his dark silky voice stroked over her senses like a heat wave. Dangerous in everyway.

"Then you'll have a clan of vampires after you that you'll have to deal with."

"No not me to deal with. Bella. If you or any of your brethren hurt any of us. It's her wrath you'll have to deal with." he said gravely and turned to walk away.

Confusion shook her. Bella's wrath? Was she truly that dangerous now?…but? "Bella?" I whispered confused.

He turned back to face me slowly. Looking over me from head to toe and shook his head.

"You must be Alice?"

"Yes. And you are…?"

"Gray."

"Gray," I mussed…how fitting, "now…Bella?" his hesitation was confusing but I dared not push him farther then required.

"Bella is…special at best. You already know she's a vampire," at my nod he continued, "but what you don't know is that something else entirely, something more viscous…more terrifying."


	6. Lilith

**4.**

Delicious. Blood stained the white fur of the rabbit that had completed her meal. It was really quite sad that she had to prey upon animals for her own survival, she mussed as she nudged the motionless creature with the toe of her boot. The week after she was changed, hunting sickened her. She tried to deny her nature by not feeding, but the need devoured her insides. Eating away at her sanity until she had no choice but to succumb to the thirst. Drinking from an animal so inferior to herself was far better than the alternatives. She snorted at the thought. Being human was better than being a vampire with an unquenchable thirst, but then her choice at the matter had been taken from her eight years ago. Better to look forward than dwelling in a past you can't change. Letting out a heavy sigh she looked overhead to the swirling black clouds that seemed to consume the sky and grow thicker with rain. She'd be soaked through by the time she reached Charlie's place. Even on her bike it was an hours ride back to Forks. She had hoped to get home before dark, but it seemed the unruly weather beat her to it.

With another glance to the dead rabbit she jogged to her bike and mounted it quickly. Checking the side holster on the right side of her Yamaha, she slid her Gluck 47 into her jeans at the small of her back and kicked started the engine. It roared loudly as she peeled from the side of the empty highway. Thunder shook the trees and rain poured in its wake, relentlessly. Icy cold raindrops stung my face as I hurried home, my speed going past legal limits quickly. Something didn't feel right. This storm was too vicious, like pure rage. The winds whispered warnings over bared skin as head lights flashed from behind me. I bared my fangs in a fierce scowl as I pushed my bike harder. Faster. Trying to put distance between me and the mystery car that tailed to close for comfort. I peeked over my shoulder just as the car pulled to my side and raced in front of me. I hit the brakes. Hard. To avoid a collision. But my back wheel skidded on the wet pavement before lifting high in the air. Everything went in slow motion. The bike bucking beneath me. The stinging rain against my leather jacket as I was thrown in the air. The glass of my helmet shattering as I hit the slick black tar of the road. I couldn't see. Though my eyes were wide open. The sky was to dark. The sun hidden behind fat, black clouds. My helmet had come off and sat just out of reach and fat drops of rain splattered against my cheeks as I lay there dazed and unmoving. Headlights flashed again as the car pulled to my side, illuminating the road and the eerie way the trees swayed in the howling winds. The click of the car door opening caught my attention, my eyes drifted from the car to the fully loaded gun that sat by my hand and back again. I was so sore! My muscles ached at the effort it took to grab the gun in time to see a dark figure come to my side and crouch. I aimed and disarmed the safety when the stranger wiped at the hair that stuck to her forehead and spoke softly.

"Bella?" That voice. Silky smooth. Like a touch of velvet against her already abused senses. She closed her eyes, hoping the person would vanish along with the voice. Along with the memories that flooded back to her in a rush. Unwanted.

"Bella?" concern filled his voice this time. Concern that he had no right to have toward her anymore. He'd lost all his rights to me when he turned his back on me all those years ago and never looked back. His fingertips grazed along her chin, no longer cold to her chilled skin. She couldn't help but flinch away from his touch though. It no longer made her heart flip flop in excitement. It disgusted her…she hoped.

She opened her eyes and stared into his topaz eyes unblinking despite the pounding rain. Her eyes narrowed and her pupils drew together in thin slits. Growing darker in her rage. Her pain.

"Edward."

Weakness stole over my body. Losing the sense of touch to her finger tips. Her thoughts scattered as memories pushed their way behind her eyelids.

Meadows…

Murmured endearments…

Promises never fulfilled…

Topaz eyes staring back at her with gentle kindness and boundless love. Familiar faces just beyond her reach. Blurred by her minds fog. Closing her in. Letting her remain oblivious to the past and what it stirred inside her.

Darkness settled around then. Cocooning her in the cold comfort of darkness. Making her ignorant to the inevitable.

And the consequences.

………………………………...........

**Gray's Point of View**

Gray watched as Alice sped away with an expression caught between shock and fear. She hadn't realized what she and her family had created by leaving Bella all by her lonesome all those years ago. She was a predator now. Afraid of nothing. Too cocky. And the women he'd fallen in love with. She'd overcome one hell of a hard time since he found her shivering in a ditch on the side a deserted road. She'd come so far. And damned if he wasn't proud of her.

When her change was complete, she'd tried to explain to him what the power felt like. But words couldn't express how charged he felt with the new found power swimming through his veins.

A grin split his face. This new clan should be interesting. He's been waiting for a good fight ever since his change. This might be his lucky opportunity.

"Hey man, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. You still gotta deal with Bella when she gets home." Jacob said then.

"That Jacob, is the reason why your not me."

………………………………...........

"She's been unconscious for more than four hours now, how is that possible for a vampire Carlisle?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her Edward, just give her some time."

The shifting of clothes could be heard as the Cullen's moved around her restlessly. Without opening her eyes she knew where she was. The sounds, the smells, they were all familiar to her. Not hard to recognize if I simply paid close enough attention. Although the air seemed to hold more tension in it. Emmett's loud game systems were silenced. The turning pages of Esme's new novel were stilled. Everyone seemed to stop their daily activities to watch over her.

"She should be coming around soon, she recognizes where she is at least." Jaspers low baritones voice said then. Damn him and his extra sense.

He chuckled. "And she's annoyed."

Alice laughed. "I wouldn't doubt she could hear us even now."

"No Edward, she'd probably try to attack you if she saw you…I know I would"

"I heard that Alice." I could imagine her shrugging of his comment with a mocking grin on her face.

"May I?" Emmett.

Silence met his question. Then the faint movement of clothes as Emmett kneeled by my side. I wasn't ready to be touched. Not even by Emmett.

"Hello Emmett." It was only a whisper but it was still audible. I was weak. My limbs felt heavy and my eyelids refused to open. Why am I so weak?

"Bella?" I grinned…or at least I tried to. My cheeks hurt from the effort, but I tried anyways. He sounded so enthusiastic.

Forcing my arms to move, I sat up on my elbows and tried not to collapse. Finally when I was sure I was balanced I let out a sigh and opened my eyes. I saw Emmett first. His curly black hair fell to his eyebrows and his golden eyes twinkled with barely restrained joy. Behind him stood Carlisle. Smiling with relief that I was now awake. Esme and Alice stood together, Esme smiling motherly and Alice looking warily at me, not sure to approach or not. Maybe I should've thought first before I put a knife to her throat. Jasper stood to my left, standing closer now that he couldn't be tempted by my blood. Rose wasn't there at all…shocker. And Edward stood in the shadows. Not daring to come any closer. Which was good, because Alice was probably right, I would attack him.

I looked at Alice then. "I'm sorry."

She smiled as she came to my side and caught me in a tight embrace while others looked on confused. I smiled then thinking of what their reactions would be if I told them.

"I put a knife to her throat when she approached me in the parking garage."

Priceless. From horror-stricken to…awe? Oh, of course, Emmett.

"How did you get a knife to her throat without her knowing?" he sounded…appreciative.

I smiled. "I didn't think about it and took her unawares."

"No wonder you got people after you." Alice groaned and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he looked towards Alice as I stiffened, then he glanced back at Edward, then to me, "Oh! Oops."

I looked around the room as my fury built. They were keeping something from me, something about a threat against me. And they were keeping it from me!

"Who."

No one answered.

"Who Emmett?"

Still. No one answered.

I was up and behind Edward in a flash, my hands encircling his throat. "Tell me who Edward." I hissed in his ear as my fingers tightened.

"An ancient hunter. One that can't be destroyed like a typical vampire. She's our mother Bella, and she wants you dead." Rosalie answered calmly as she descended the spiral stairway.

"Who!"

Her eyes met mine. She didn't flinch away as my eyes changed. There was no flash of fear as my fingers tightened more on her brothers' throat. No. No flash of fear but there was a smile.

"Lilith."


	7. Present meets the Past

**5.**

A moment's heartbeat passed before any sound was made. Roses' descent from the stairs had been a graceful one; her face however, was full of mockery. I looked at her, eyebrow cocked and a sneer shifting my lips, "Lilith?" disbelief colored the word.

Rosalie's eyes glittered with amusement, "Do you know who that is Bella?"

Annoyance bubbled low in the pit of my hollow stomach at the ring of superiority in her voice. The better half of me was itching to pounce on her and her smug attitude. A growl rolled from between the small opening in my lips and my jaw snapped shut with a vicious crunch of teeth. Edward flinched at the sound and my thoughts cleared at his jerky movement.

For her to even suggest that I wouldn't know who Lilith was… was _outrageous, _"Of course I know who she is Rosalie; I'm not oblivious to the history of vampires."

"She was only-"Jasper started.

"She was only the mother of all vampires, the original Eve, cast out of paradise because Adam thought she was hideous."

"I…I just" Rosalie tried to interrupt, but I cut her off with a withering glare.

"She's been asleep," I began again, "for centuries because she had done what she came to do. Start a master race that could challenge Adam's children; the humans."

Stunned silence met the facts I spouted at the Cullen's. Impatiently, my eyes found the golden orbs of Rosalie's, "What I don't understand," I looked around from face to face, "is why she's awake, and why she's after me?"

"That's why we came back Bella," Alice whispered gently, "To help you."

"That's not what I asked. I asked _why_ she's coming after me."

Two things happened simultaneously. The heavy thud of my heart beat against my breast bone; and Edward stiffened. His gasp of surprise shifted the attention of the room from me…to him.

"Don't say a word Edward I'm warning you." The threat was merely an exhalation of breath.

"…Bella?" his words were whispered, "your _heart_."

My hands flexed around his neck. The weight of him didn't register in my mind as I lifted him, his feet more than a foot in the air. My rage bubbled and I could feel my eyes lighten to molten silver as I threw his body across the white room. He rolled crashing into the base of the plasma TV before bouncing to the balls of his feet gracefully.

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at me, "That's why she's after you Bella."

Five pairs of golden eyes looked in my direction. All except one. Alice's eyes were fixed on Edward's face with disbelief before she turned to me.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme's quiet voice was full of concern as she looked at me.

"She has a heart beat." But the voice wasn't that of Edwards. Alice's small form moved forward slowly as she spoke, arm outstretched. Reaching.

I stepped back in order to escape the touch of her fingers, but the cold white of the wall was closer than I'd anticipated. My back made contact with the smooth surface just as her palm rested on my chest.

The steady but slow thrum of my hearts rhythm was unmistakable beneath her fingertips. Her wide eyes flickered up at me once before she brought her head closer to the cavity above my breast. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as she placed her ear on my skin.

"I can't hear it." Her voice was filled with awe.

"No. I don't imagine you would. It's slower than that of an average human."

A look of utter amazement was mirrored around the room. In that moment of silence, the air shifted, bring with it the scent of something familiar; warm chocolate, sandalwood and leather. My annoyance melted away like butter, the smile that lifted my lips wasn't filled with malice.

"Gray," I murmured.

Alice shifted away from my chest; she looked at me with saddened eyes, and then moved towards Edward. She shook her head but I barely noticed the reassuring gesture, I needed to get to Gray. As my heels clicked loudly on the tile floor, the strong scent of anger wafted up into my nostrils.

"The smell of your anger is disgusting. " I announced as I glanced back at the Cullen's

Hand on the doorknob, I twisted and threw the door open with a dramatic flourish. Under the fluorescent lights of the porch stood Gray; tall and dark, his arms were folded as he leaned on the column that held the roof. His muscles flexed as he looked towards me, taking in my winded appearance. He was wet from the rain he'd ridden through to get here. To me. His black and silver hair was out, curling around the neck of his jacket collar. His black leather riding jacket was splattered with raindrops, it just barely protected the tight, white t-shirt he wore. He walked to me slowly, grin in place.

"Hey there gorgeous." His deep voice stoked my senses sensually. His foot steps quickened as I smiled back, he dipped low and placed his large hands on the back of my thighs and lifted. Hauling me up so that our chests were aligned. My legs wrapped around his hardened torso as his lips met mine.

I could hear Jacob chuckle as he walked through the threshold of the Cullen's doorway, "Uh, Bella…?" he cleared his throat and spoke again, a little louder this time, "Bella."

I lifted my head, sucking in gulps of air and turning my head towards the sound of Jacobs voice. His face is not what caught my attention; the white faces behind him were the reason why blood filled my cheeks.

I slipped down Gray's body until my feet touched the ground quietly. Gray entangled our fingers together as he moved past me farther into the living room.

Standing next to Jake, his eyes met Edwards, "Whose after my Bella?"

Edwards eyes flashed to my face at the words, "_my Bella._" A low growl emitted from his throat as he hunched into a crouch, ready to attack. At the guttural sound of Edwards growl, Jacob stated to tremble, a grin set in place. He was ready for a fight. Emmett came to Edwards side, crouched low, wiggling his eyebrows at Jacob. Gray stood in place, back straight with a look of boredom contorting his features.

I felt the breeze as Alice stood between Jacob and Emmett hands up to prevent a brawl and looked into Gray's eyes, "Lilith."

Alanna's presence felt like warm sunshine after a cold thunderstorm. She stepped up to Jacob's side and placed a calm hand on his forearm, looking into her lovers eyes she addressed her question to Alice, "Why would Lilith be after Bella?"

Alice looked confused, brows furrowed she turned her head to Alanna, Alanna met her curious gaze when Alice said, "Because she's a vampire with a heartbeat."

The snort that came from Gray vibrated in his chest. Alice's eyes flashed to his and he laughed, "Bella's a werewolf with a bloody appetite."

The vampires went rigid. There bodies frozen in place.

Rosalie chortled darkly, "She doesn't smell like a dog."

Gray smiled, "Neither do I bloodsucker." I slapped his arm, _hard_, he always conveniently forgot that I was part vampire too, "Ow…sorry babe."

"Mhm," seven topaz eyes turned to me, "He's right."

"But, you were hunting when I found you. You…"Jacob cut Edward off with a snort.

"What? Just because she was hunting that automatically makes her a leech. Ow! Dammit, I'm sorry Bells."

Alanna stepped forward, shushing Jacob with a smile, "It's true, Bella is a vampire," she began, looking each Cullen in the eye, "But…she is also a werewolf. She is both. She is a child of Lilith _and _Adam."

Carlisle spoke for the first time since Gray arrived, "How?"

Jacob growled viscously and stepped forward, shaking terribly. Just as Alanna had, he stared each of them down, then his gaze landed on Edward, his dark eyes filled with contempt and loathing, "_You_ left her for dead. With no protection against Victoria and her wild wrath."

If vampires could cry, Edward would be balling by now. I laughed at his pitiful expression and walked past Gray to sit on the chair handle by his arm.

"Don't pity me Edward, I don't want it. True, I am the way I am now because of you, but it was the best thing to happen to me. I met Gray," I smiled at the memory, "He saved me. Made me whole again."

"But _how _are you both?" Carlisle asked, "Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enemies, a coupling between the two should not be possible."

"What you don't understand doctor, is the true history behind Vampires and children of the moon," Gray said, "Do you know where the werewolves truly originated from? And I don't mean Jacob; he's just a shape-shifter."

Gray's question was met with silence.

"They're direct descendants from Adam," I answered, "A counterforce to Lilith's abnormal creations; The Vampires.

Though both are still part human, Lilith and Adam, both being as powerful as they were, sadly lacked creativity. They both molded their creatures from the original Homo-sapiens. Which means, in his human form, Gray could mate with a Vampire and no harm will come of it."

I aimed a look of amusement at Gray; no way in hell would he ever do that, "When Victoria bit me," I glared at Edward, "Gray found me in the ditch she left me in, and _I _attacked him out of hunger. I drank his blood. And it gave me strength. More than I ever imagined. Thing is…when I finished. I could feel my heart pounding again."

"Stop," Carlisle interrupted, "There has been such cases when a vampire has bitten a werewolf and nothing of this significance has ever occurred. Why you?"

Affronted, I looked at him, "I don't know. It just happened. But it saved my life."

Jasper looked up, gazing intently at my forehead, "Maybe that's why Lilith's after you then? Because you're the_ first_ child of Adam and original Eve, Lilith."


End file.
